


Krogan Failures

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Floating Timeline, Legs, extremely heavy acorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: "Grunt believes his leg is his house, while all of clan Urdnot tries to lift an acorn"
Series: Given Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Krogan Failures

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

Shepard walked over to Port Cargo and saw Grunt hugging his right leg.

“Grunt?”

Grunt stood up straight. “Shepard.”

“I’m just checking in, making sure you’re acclimatizing.”

Grunt rolled his shoulders back and stretched his neck. “Some of the tank imprints are beginning to make sense, like those turian corpses I told you about last time.” He chuckled. “I’m getting some more, though. Now I’m realizing that my leg is my house.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“The imprints are telling me that this is my refuge. Which, I admit, still beats the tank.”

“Um, do you think Okeer really meant to relay that to you? There must have been a misunderstanding.”

Grunt shook his head. “No. I understand just fine. Now you’re talking too much, like the tank. Come back later.” He resumed hugging his leg.

“I should go,” Shepard said.

* * *

“On the count of three!” Wrex yelled. The surrounding krogans joined in on the countdown with him.

“One! Two! Three!”

Multiple krogan attempted to lift an acorn together. The acorn was too heavy.

“We need another plan,” Wrex paced around his throne.

“Maybe you should just give up and let someone more qualified take over,” Wreav sneered. “Let’s face it, when was the last time any of your plans came to fruition?”

“That’s enough, Wreav. Pull your weight or get out of here,” Wrex said. “Alright. Let’s rearrange those in front. On the count again!”

Bakara rolled her eyes as the Urdnot clan shouted to three in the distance.


End file.
